dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tetris VS Lego
Tetris VS Lego is SSS42X2's 34th DBX and 4th of Season 3. It features Tetris from the eponymous franchise and Lego from the eponymous toy brand. Description Blocks are going to be shifted and thrown left and right as Tetris takes on Lego! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro In your average Lego city, A regular Lego man was walking on the streets, until he saw something, something he thought he wouldn't see, a block with no face or limbs. He started screaming and a bunch of other Lego people started surrounding the Tetris Block, until the Tetris Block starts moving up and down, causing other Tetris Blocks to fall from the sky. They then fuse into one giant Tetris Man as they face the Lego People, but then Emmet shows up as the Lego People cheer for him. He then grabs all of the Lego People and creates a suit of armor for himself, putting it on and getting ready to fight. (Cue Bizarre Stars - Werewolf Therewolf) Phase: Block It Up! HERE WE GOOO! Emmet tries to attack Tetris Man, but his attack is blocked by the knee of Tetris Man, much to the former's confusion. Tetris Man then spin kicks Emmet into a nearby building, creating a hole in the middle of it. Emmet then leaps out of the building and prepares an aerial axe kick as Tetris Man jumps up towards the Lego figure. Tetris Man then grabs Emmet and throws him onto the floor before sending the Lego figure upwards, but Emmet creates a Lego sword in a second and slashed Tetris Man, spinning him around in a lariat of slashes, and throw him backwards. Emmet then creates a flamethrower and unleashes a massive storm of flames, but Tetris Man is unscathed. Tetris Man then rammed into Emmet six times before Emmet counters with his sword, sending Tetris Man back. Emmet tries ramming right into Tetris Man, but the combined warrior swings around a nearby pole and kicks the Lego figure forward. Emmet leaps off a nearby light post to slash Tetris Man again, but Tetris Man shoots out Tetris blocks at the Lego figure and runs around the hero, confusing Emmet, but this was used to kick Emmet back. Emmet then intercepts the kick and throws Tetris man down. Tetris Man then hits a dropkick on Emmet, sending him flying with Tetris Man in pursuit. Emmet lands on the same building he was sent through as Tetris Man launches 20 Tetris blocks at him. He then leaps forward and creates a rope, as he grabs the twenty Tetris blocks together before sending them right back at Tetris Man. Tetris man fires one more block at Emmet, as they both get hit, and split. Tetris Man then splits into multiple Tetris blocks while Emmet's armor splits into multiple Lego figures. The two armies (minus Emmet for the Legos) then face off. (Cue Boss Battle - Shim Megami Tensai: Devil Summoner) Out of nowhere, one of the Lego people creates a vacuum, sucking all of the Tetris blocks inside as the same Lego person grabs the vacuum from behind and throws it at another Lego person, who kicks it left, then at another who punches it into the sky, and another who kicks it down with a stomp. From above, the circle of Lego people continue to juggle the vacuum back and forth until one of them uppercuts it and sends it flying to the top of a nearby building. The Lego army follows as both teams clash with no side giving an edge, until Emmet shows up and creates a giant mech that scoops up Team Lego and shoves Team Tetris off the building, but they slowly descend, ala Tetris fashion. (Cue Type A - Tetris) They start falling very slowly as they make a straight line and disappear, but suddenly, the ground starts to shake as a giant Tetris Man shows up the size of Godzilla himself. Team Lego finally realized something they couldn't believe, and realized that they're screwed. (Cue Bizarre Stars - Werewolf Therewolf) The giant Tetris man then grabs the Lego army and repeatedly attacks him before leaving the bruised and battered Lego people in the palm of its hand. He then jumped up and fired one giant Tetris block, crushing the Lego army underneath. (Music Ends) The giant Tetris Man stands on the block and raises its arm in victory. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) TETRISCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Female vs Genderless Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights